Your Kidding Me Right!
by Rosa Stark
Summary: This is yet ANOTHER story I'm writing for my friend who wanted me to make a fanfic for her about Justin Bieber-please don't hate on it-dis is strictly for my friend. I am NOT a Bielber. Other than that please enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

"Oh please your just jealous." I say with a grin.

"Oh come on, like I'd be jealous of a Justin Bieber poster." Rosa says while looking away. I knew she would do that. She always likes that when I bring up anything about Justin. It's not my fault I love him so much. His sweet medolic voice, his fabulous purple style, oh gosh and his HAIR! What is there not to love about him? To me, nothing. But to everyone else, everything. Hearing all these things of him being gay, a girl, a retard… it's just stupid! You don't even know the guy! If I knew him, I'd be the happiest girl in the world.

"Hey Marisa, snap out of it. It's time for Italian." Rosa says snapping her fingers, bringing me back from my fantasies. I sigh. _Back to reality_ I thought. I walk to Italian and sit down in my assigned seat. Italian is pretty much the worst class of the day for me. The teacher is a total witch and everyone here acts like their an idiot. Well mostly the boys. Anyway, looks like I've just been assigned to make a skit. But at least I get to work with Rosa.

"So what should it be about?" Rosa asks tapping on the keyboard.

"Justin Bieber." I say with a straight face. Rosa looks up at me giving me a NOWAY look.

"Oh come on!" I say whining. "Please! Just this one time, please!" I said with what I call my puppy dog face. _She's going to say no _I thought but then what she says shocks me.

"Alright, fine." Rosa says while rubbing her forehead, looking like she just got a headache. I'm shocked for a few moments but I then grab the laptop out of Rosa's hands and start to type-

(What would be typed in Italian)

_Marisa: What to go to a Justin Bieber concert?_

_Kaline: Sure why not? He is a really good singer._

_Marisa: Great! I've got tickets and backstage passes._

_Kailine: Great, let's go._

_-After concert Marisa bumps into someone—_

_Marisa: Oh sorry! _

_Justin Bieber: Oh no it's okay. Hey would you like to come to my after party with me. Your friend can come too._

_Marisa and Kailine: Oh Yeah!_

As I'm typing, Rosa looks over to the screen. I already know what she's going to say next.

"You know that's never going to happen right?" She says with a annoyed look.

"Hey, a girl can dream can't she?" I say with a smile. What I don't know is that what I just said is so true. Especially about what's going to happen next…


	2. Chapter 2

As I'm typing, my teacher approaches me and takes the laptop out of my hands. _Oh great, it's Ms. Brown _I thought. She is really the most stupid teacher ever. She gets into your personal life like she is your best friend and then all of a sudden, she is your complete enemy! If I could, I would- actually never mind...back to my story. Well anyway, I've already got a feeling on what she is going to say.

"Oh Marisa, this is simple stupid. This is not even based on real life!" Ms. Brown says while giving me a dirty look.

"Hey, I've actually got backstage passes to Justin Bieber for my birthday! It could happen!" I yell and everyone stops and stares at me. I could care less. When it comes to my Justin, I'll fight back until the end.

"Yeah, there is a one in a million chance that will happen Marisa. You should know by now, not all dreams can come true." Said Ms. Brown, walking away to talk to other students. I grab the laptop and put my hands on the keys. I don't type a word. _Maybe she's right_ I thought. _Maybe I'm just another fan girl wishing for the most impossible…_

"Hey Marisa, we got to finish this by the end of class or Ms. Crap other there will make us stay after school. I bet you don't want to miss out on the concert do you?" Rosa says taking the laptop out of my hands. I shake the thought out of my head and help her out. By the end of class we were able to finish up. Even though Ms. Brown is going to hate our skit, I don't care. Even if my dream doesn't come true today, it could happen tomorrow or any other day. I just won't stop dreaming!

After school, Rosa and I decide to grab some food before heading to the concert. We go to this pizza place across the concert stadium. It's really big and crowded. We even see things signed by celebs on the walls! We see the whole Celtics team, Usher, Rihanna, and even Lady Gaga!

"Wow, this place is pretty amazing isn't it Marisa?" Rosa asks.

"Totally!" I say with a smile. As we're walking to our table, I accidently run into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry-" I stop when I see who I bump into. Those purple shoes, that black leather jacket over a purple hoodie, and those purple shades! All those things must mean…

"Ju-Justin Bie-Bieber?" I say softly, wondering if I was right.


End file.
